Eli The Latte Boy
by 500 Days of Emilee
Summary: Clare didn't exactly know what to expect when she walked into Starbucks at 8:11 on that Tuesday morning. The new worker may have just made her day. Sorry, this is a terrible summary. Based on the song Taylor The Latte Boy by Kristen Chenoweth.


**A/N: I actually got this idea from a fanfiction from a completely different fandom and decided it would fit Eli and Clare nicely. (I, of course, put a different twist to it because if I didn't that would be stealing.) This is simply a one-shot song-fic. That is all. Enjoy. (Song is Taylor the Latte Boy by Kristen Chenoweth)**

**Eli the Latte Boy**

**Nico di Angelo Will Be MINE**

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks_

_Who is very inspirational._

_He is very inspirational because of many things._

_I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_When he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_I could swear my heart grows wings!_

Clare walked into Starbucks at 8:11 on a Tuesday morning. She goes up to the counter and sees him. "The Latte Boy" as Alli had nicknamed him. "The Latte Boy had just recently started working there and Clare never really had much of a chance to talk to him yet. So when she noticed that it was him working behind the counter, she jumped slightly.

Luckily for Clare, he ignored her surprise and just smiled. "How are you?" he asks nicely. She just smiles back completely forgetting the need to answer. She blushes when she realizes that she forgot to answer him. "I'm great. Can I get a double latte, please?" she mumbles sheepishly. Despite the near inaudibility of her words, he seems to understand her just fine and nods, punching in her order while he starts to make her coffee.

She left Starbucks that day with a smile plastered to her face.

_So today at 8:11,_

_I decided I should meet him._

_I decided I should meet him_

_In a proper formal way._

_So today at 8:11, when he smiled and said, "How are you?"_

_I said, "Fine and my name's Clare."_

_And he softly answered, "Hey."_

_And I told him, "My name's Clare, and thank you for the extra foam."_

_And he said his name was Eli,_

_Which provides the inspiration for this poem._

The next day, she came in at 8:11 and walked straight up to the counter. She was determined not to make a fool of herself again today. "The Latte Boy" was there again as she had expected. She guessed he had gotten the morning shift.

Since she was in a particularly good mood, she decided she should properly introduce herself to him.

And that was what she did. She walked right up to the counter. Before she could say anything, he had already begun asking her, "How are you?" in the same tone he'd used the day before.

So she said—quite confidently—"Fine and my name's Clare." After realizing how stupid that must have sounded, she felt herself turn a deep shade of pink.

"The Latte Boy" stayed calm, though. It was almost as if he didn't pay attention to her awkwardness at all. He just smiles sweetly and said, "Hey."

So she decided not to hold up the non-existent line and ordered her double latte. He quickly prepared t for her and even added extra foam. She thanked him and started to walk away.

He had stopped her before she left, though and called out, 'My name's Eli!"

Clare just waved and walked out to her car.

_Eli, the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh, Eli the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

_So I'd like to get my nerve up_

_To recite my poem-musical._

_He would like the fact it's musical because he plays guitar._

_So today at 8:11,_

_Taylor told me he was playing_

_In a band down in the village_

_In the basement of a bar._

The next morning, Clare walked into the coffee shop with a nervous smile on her face.

She was going to try to initiate a conversation with him today. She wanted to know more about him and that was how she was going to do it.

She went right up to the counter and took a deep breath. As if on queue, he says, "How are you?" and her heart flutters right out of her chest.

"Awesome, thanks. I'll have a—" but she's interrupted by him, "Double latte, coming right up" he smirks devilishly at her as he makes the latte.

She just smiles sweetly in return. _He remembered_. Was all she could think.

As he prepared her double latte, she wondered what else she could say to him to get him talking.

When he handed her the order, he asked her, "I have a gig downtown tonight. Would you like to maybe… go?"

She stood there for a second processing his words carefully. Eventually, she responded, "Sure, what do you play?"

His eyes light up slightly at the question. "Guitar. In a band. Here," he says digging around in his pocket, "let's trade numbers. I'll send you the info." He hands her his phone and she fishes her own out of her purse to hand to him.

They exchange numbers and she walks out of the shop slightly waving at him through the glass windows.

To her surprise, he waved back.

Eventually, Clare and Eli got to know each other better. She'd met up with him on his lunch and he'd visit her at her dorm when she wasn't in class.

They had quickly become great friends despite their immense differences. One of the only things they had in common were their English majors. (They both attended TU for its amazing English program.) And of course, their amazing vocabularies.

Soon enough, Eli had gotten the courage to ask her out and they started dating.

They really loved each other and made it work. Clare still occasionally called him The Latte Boy and Eli ended up calling her The Latte Girl.

Three years after they had met, Eli brought her to the same Starbucks. He bought her a double latte just like he used to—although he had long since quit the job.

That was where he asked her to marry him. She said yes and a little after half a year, they were married.

"I'm glad you liked double lattes so much."

"I'm glad you decided to work at Starbucks."

They were an odd pair but, who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated, anyway?

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok it was rather short but I risked my ass to type this at three in the morning on a Monday (or should I say Tuesday?) So I do hope that you at least enjoyed this. Reviews would be well-advised also. I may actually re-write this because I didn't actually include the whole song and I felt the ending was rushed so… meh. Well, I hope you liked it, thanks for reading!**


End file.
